Amor Depredador
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: Es un one-shot sobre lo que sucede en la habitacion de Ciel con su bello mayordomo Sebastian. Lemmon.  Pasen y lean! ¡Delen una oportunidad!


**Bueno... Hola! Es el primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji que publico en esta pagina. Ya esta en Amor Yaoi bajo el seudonimo de **_**kisuki. **_**Asi que si lo encuentran es mio! xD No crean que lo robe o algo parecido xD**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso.**

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo se estremecía con violencia; su mente, muy concentrada en el acto que se producía en ese momento se cuestionaba repetidamente la razón por la cual <em>siempre<em> llegaba eso.

El todo un Conde ¿rebajarse a esos instintos carnales? Un _Conde_…

Tenía que admitir que las caricias lascivas que le prodigaba su _mayordomo_ eran algo exquisito, delicioso, alucinante. Pero eso no era excusa válida para haber caído en la tentación. ¡No señor! El debía ser correcto y sobretodo fiel… fiel a su bella Lizzy.

—Ahhmm! _¡Sebastián!_

El _mayordomo_ acariciaba el miembro del Conde de una forma lenta y tortuosa, era un vaivén lento pero con mucha dedicación.

—N-no juegues conmigo Sebastián…

¿jugar? —detuvo su labor y miro interrogante a su _amo._

— ¡SI! —Grito el chico— ¡¿acaso te diviertes viéndome rogar tus malditas caricias?

—My Lord… —sonrió con aprensión el mayor- usted no sabe la satisfacción que me da al ver como se doblega ante mí solo por obtener algo tan patético como lo es el placer carnal. Esto…-apretó con delicadeza la punta del miembro erecto. Un gemido salió de los labios del chico- es algo sumamente insignificante para _alguien como yo_. Pero al venir de usted, mi señor, hace que una sensación extraña invada mi interior… _Su _placer es _mi _placer.

Antes de que Ciel pudiera contestar a tan extraña confesión, Sebastián beso esos labios carnosos y rojizos, se abrió paso por estos y adentro su lengua a esa cavidad dulce y pequeña. Memorizo cada sitio, cada lugar, cada rincón…

Ciel jadeaba de placer al sentir como unos dedos largos, suaves y níveos entraban sin previo aviso en su frágil cuerpo acariciando todo a su lujurioso paso. La ágil boca de Sebastián pasó al tierno cuello del chico. Lamio con sensualidad y marco con sus filosos dientes ese lugar.

—Tsk… ¿Qué haces? —se quejo Ciel al sentir un dolor punzante proveniente de su cuello.

—Marcar lo que es mío, por supuesto —contesto Sebastián con malicia.

Ciel se sonrojo a más no poder. Su cuerpo al parecer rechazaba a los pequeños intrusos. Un dolor le invadía su espalda baja.

—Me duele… —se quejaba el pequeño.

—Un momento más —pidió el mayor—, no quiero lastimarlo como la última vez.

El joven amo asintió, se armo de valor y acallo lo más que pudo. El recuerdo de la _última vez_ lo dejo atemorizado. Ese episodio fue algo… digamos masoquista. El solo pensarlo lo hacia temblar.

— ¿esta listo?

—Si.

Sebastián sonrío seductor, saco sus largos dedos del interior del amo y suspiro. Se podría decir que fue un suspiro de placer o de satisfacción. Agarro con delicadeza el cuerpo ardiente y lo giro. Al quedar de espaldas, Ciel mostraba su sonrojada entrada y eso provocaba al mayordomo.

—Alce las caderas joven amo-ordeno con suavidad Sebastián.

El pequeño obedeció sin replicar. Ahora ese huequito lo invitaba a entrar en una gruta caliente y suave. Sin mas, se despojo de su ropa y se situó en el lugar indicado. Empezó a hacer presión con la mayor delicadeza posible, no quería herir de nuevo a su amo.

Ahhmm… ¡duele! —Reclamo Ciel— ¡penétrame de una vez por todas!

Sin más, el mayordomo embistió a Ciel y lo penetro de una estocada. "_Que masoquista suele ser este mocoso precoz" _pensaba Sebastián con irritación. Después de esta faena Ciel le reclamaría, como siempre a Sebastián por haber sido tan brusco e indelicado.

—¡Ahhh! —Grito el pequeño— n-no te muevas…

—Como ordene— contesto secamente el otro.

¡Maldita sea! Había sido brusco e indelicado. "_lo castigare cuando terminemos esto" _pensó con cólera.

— ¿ya puedo moverme?

—Si.

Sebastián ya le preocupaba muy poco la seguridad del muchacho. Sabía que su cuidado no seria bien recompensado. Así que sin más, empezó con el vaivén salvaje y fogoso, arremetía con pasión y sin compasión.

Ciel gemía sin pena ni pudor. La agresividad con que lo penetraban era riquísima y delirante, se sentía pleno, pleno a sus escasos 13 años de edad.

— ¡Ahhh! Más… más… quiero más…

Las manos inquietas de Sebastián masajeaban el miembro erecto del chico una vez más. Si bien el niñito en verdad era un masoquista, eso no le quitaba la belleza de ser una criatura inocente y pura… pura en otros cánones diferentes al físico.

—Ahhmm…

Sus manos se aferraban inconscientemente a las sabanas blancas y limpias, sentía como las manos de su mayordomo prodigaban caricias a su sexo, su placer era máximo, la sensación del mete y saca lo transportaba, aunque suene algo cursi, al cielo… un cielo lleno de lujuria, perdición y mucha pasión; un cielo donde el Dios seria ese Demonio sexy y carente de sentimientos. Sebastián, _su Sebastián._

La mente se le llenaba de las pasadas faenas. Unas donde ese Dios era todo un mar de ternura y cariño y otras… ¡Mi Dios! Otras donde ese afecto se perdía en sus rojos ojos de color sangre y saltaba a escena ese ser demoniaco y hambriento de lujuria y placer.

—Joven amo —llamo el demonio Dios— no se distraiga, eso me enfada.

Ciel sonrió de manera extraña y en un acto de amor quizás, alzó su brazo, lo estiró y agarro el rostro de Sebastián y lo beso con todo su ser posible. Entrego su alma es aquel mágico beso. Sebastián impactado por el gesto se quedo inmóvil unos segundos pero recuperando su vitalidad se dejo hacer por el joven. Sus labios eran inexpertos, pero aun así eran dulces y lascivos. Sus movimientos torpes y apresurados excitaban al mayor. Todo el control del asunto y le enseño una vez mas como era el beso. El beso sensual y poderoso, donde dos seres se juntan con la única intención de saciar sus deseos más bajos y nada más. Su lengua entro sin dificultad a la cavidad del menor, saboreo como si fuera la primera vez ese sabor dulzón y fresco. Mordió sin remordimiento aquellos suaves labios rojos como manzanas y degustó no sin cierto pesar, la sangre _pura_ de su amo.

—Sebastián… —suspiro el pequeño al terminar semejante beso. Soltó su agarre y su mano volvió a aferrar las sabanas blancas.

—Amo… ¿que pretendía con ese beso?— inquirió Sebastián penetrándolo con fuerza.

— ¡Ahhmm!... yo… Mmmm…— la electricidad que traspasaba el pequeño cuerpo de Ciel no lo dejaba hablar.

Sebastián quería saber. Quería saciar su curiosidad. Entonces tomó aquel cuerpo por la cintura y en un solo movimiento lo giró para que quedara frente a él.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡SEBASTIAN! —grito el menor al sentir la movida extraña.

Lo acostó con delicadeza, poniendo su pequeña cabeza en una almohada.

—Ahora dígame… ¿que pretendía? —pregunto de nuevo.

Ciel sonrió. Era una sonrisa dulce, cálida… _viviente._

—Quería comprobar algo…Mmmm… —susurro.

— ¿algo? —embistió con fuerza. Ciel gimió— ¿que?

—Te reirás… Ahhh

—De ningún modo —se le estaba yendo la paciencia— dígame, por favor.

Ciel se limito a negarle con la cabeza. Esto exaspero al azabache.

— ¡dígamelo! —exigió Sebastián con su rostro a escasos centímetros del menor. Sus ojos refulgían como gemas.

—Yo… Mmmm, quería sa…ber si tú…tú me ama...bas.

Bien… eso si que no se lo esperaba. Amar es algo patético, igual que lo que estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento. Pero, ¿Quién era él para dañar la ilusión de amor a un pequeño ángel?

—Por supuesto que lo amo… _Te Amo, Ciel._

El pequeño empezó a reírse, pero el sonido no era de alegría, era, más bien de amargura y feroz sarcasmo.

—Para ser, ahhh… un demonio, tus mentiras son realmente inútiles.

Sebastián sonrió con perversidad y asintió con respeto.

Ya terminada la explicación, el juego reinició. Los movimientos del mayordomo eran certeros, tocaban algún punto sensible en el interior del amo. El peli azul se revolvía de placer puro bajo el cuerpo del azabache, las sensaciones eran perfectas, dulces y efímeras por supuesto. Con cada estocada sentía que alcanzaba el cielo. Las delicias de lo carnal se lo carcomían.

—Sebas...tián ¡Ahhhh! —gemía ese nombre para la satisfacción del nombrado.

En cada movimiento provocado por Sebastián, el miembro de Ciel era altamente estimulado. El placer era por partida doble. Casi inconscientemente, el azabache masturbaba al chico con su plano vientre y eso hacia que la conciencia de Ciel se nublara de forma deliciosa.

—Ahhh, Sebastián… ya no aguanto…

—Espera un poco mas, pequeño mío —le dijo de forma cariñosa— quiero terminar contigo —. Dicho esto cogió el sexo de Ciel y con el dedo pulgar le oprimió suavemente la punta.

— ¡Ahhhh! No… Onegai— suplicaba el pequeño.

—Solo aguanta…

Sonrió con verdadera maldad. Acelero las embestidas con el fin de no hacer sufrir más el pequeño. El también estaba en su límite pero no se aguantaba las ganas de ver al conde suplicando piedad.

Sebastián gemía a la par del conde. Su cuerpo experimentaba la sensación más arrolladora y fenomenal que existía. Con su último esfuerzo embistió a Ciel y a la vez soltaba el miembro del chico.

Placer… placer fue lo que inundo la habitación, los cuerpos, _el alma_, las mentes… por una fracción de segundo todo fue eso. Lujuria y placer.

El gemido de Ciel fue el más sonoro en aquel momento de éxtasis. Su cuerpo se retorció de manera sensual por los espasmos de fruición que lo recorrían.

—Sebastián…mmmhh— murmuraba el joven complacido.

El mayordomo suspiro repetidas veces al sentir como las paredes internas del chico se achicaban y apretujaban su hombría. "_la sensación del orgasmo es algo indescriptible"_

Sus respiraciones alocadas se fueron acompasando mientras se miraban a los ojos con verdadera pasión. Sebastián sonrió con dulzura a la bella faz de Ciel, pero este le devolvió una mirada mordaz.

El mayordomo salió con suma delicadeza del pequeño cuerpo. Un quejido salió de los labios del conde.

—Siento haber sido un poco agresivo, Joven Amo.

—Ya no importa… ahora quítate y déjame respirar —decía mientras lo apartaba de su alrededor.

Sebastián asintió y dio espacio al joven. Se vistió velozmente y se acomodo a un lado del lecho del amo. Ciel lo miro sin decir nada por un buen rato.

—Creo que lo dejare solo —murmuro Sebastián con cortesía.

Esa frase saco de sus casillas a Ciel, detrás de tan amable apariencia, sabia que estaba siendo un ser sarcástico y malvado.

— ¡SI! Quiero que te vayas de mi vista —grito Ciel con voz quebrada.

No soportaba ser débil, ni mucho menos ser un niñito llorón. Pero Sebastián era superior a él en todos los aspectos.

—Ciel… lo siento-empezó a decir Sebastián —usted es alguien muy especial para mi, no lo niego. Ha sido un alma interesante y por sobretodo _pura_… no me mire así, es verdad —termino con una risa discreta.

— ¿pura? ¿A esto que _hicimos, _lo llamas puro?

Sebastián miro con aprensión al chico, se acerco y lo tomo por el mentón.

—Usted mismo es puro. Y aunque su cuerpo ya haya sido mancillado, eso lo hace aun más delicioso e interesante.

Ciel no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Además —continuo Sebastián—, el amor que usted siente hacia mi es adorable. Algo estúpido pero adorable.

Ciel se zafo del agarre y lo fulmino con la mirada. El mayordomo se limito a asentir.

—Bien… es hora del té, se lo traigo en un momento.

Sin más el demonio desapareció.

—Hora del té…-repitió con indiferencia.

Miro hacia el ventanal y noto que ya estaba atardeciendo. Sonrió para sus adentros. "_últimamente hacemos el amor a horas no aptas"._

Se incorporo encima de la cama y se estremeció al sentir los cálidos rayos de sol sobre su piel, se sacudió un poco y al momento se debo caer de nuevo a la cama.

Se acurruco lo que mas pudo y se tapo de cabeza a los pies con la suave sabana blanca.

Ahora tendría que, como siempre reprocharse por haber caído en las redes del demonio. No se sentía con ganas para hacer eso. Seria mejor aceptar de una vez por todas que él, en efecto era un débil y que todo lo que sucedía en su habitación era con su más rotunda aprobación.

Sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez con malicia.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que tal? Bueno espero les haya gustado nattebayo! Es el cuarto fanfic que publico en mi cuenta de FanFiction, los otros tres son de <strong>_**South Park**_** asi que si les gusta esta serie tan genial pueden ir a mi perfil (o como se le llame xD) y leerlos alli.**

**Pronto estare subiendo mas de esta parejita *_* Pero todo depende de los coments que me dejen xD Okno! Seguire subiendo igual pero si me comentan me suben el animo (y de paso la inspiracion).**

**Gracias de antemano por leerlo!**

**Ahi se ven! P E A C E**


End file.
